Broken hallelujah chapter 1  Witch child
by Irtis
Summary: The story takes place during the fourth and the fifth season.     Cathy Grace is my OC.


1.

Witch child

_Burkburnett, Texas_

Smothery stale air welcomed Cathy when she entered the room. Her first thought was to turn back and find another motel, but the chance to get a shower and some sleep in a bed, finally won. There were only two people - beside the receptionist – in the lounge and most of the keys were hanging on their hook._Great_, Cathy thought, _I found the best place in town again…! _She sighed heavily and began to measure the two boys who were talking to the owner. The shorter one just finished the papers, the taller one stood behind him with their bags next to him. They looked like brothers to the Cathy, both having brown hair and looking… _No, not muscular_, Cathy swept out a mop of hair from her eye, _not in that idiotic muscle brained way but… they're hard… and freaking handsome, too! _When they reached down for their luggage their emotions slapped Cathy.  
_Oh God! _The girl took a step back. Anger, pain and disbelief ran through her brain… but under that she felt some happiness and… love. She was right, these two are brothers and the bond which tied them to each other was true brotherly love. Cathy bit her lip and when the taller boy looked at her, she quickly hid her face behind her long hair, trying to fight back her tears. _I don't want to feel this! Not now, please, not now! _

Sam stopped in the middle of his movement when his eyes met the girl's, who entered the motel after them. She was an average height, very thin and she looked very fragile. She was wearing a dark blue and black plaid shirt above her white tank top and ripped jeans which she tucked into her old boots. Her hair was long and had a very interesting color: mahogany but so dark, it was almost black. Her skin was pale, like she never went into the sun. Her face was the most gorgeous which Sam had ever seen. But not this and not the girl's beautiful greenish grey eyes caught his attention. It was her look… full of pain and sadness while she was standing there with eyes wide open. When she realized that Sam was watching her, she quickly lowered her head – but she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. Sam swallowed and just as he decided to say something–  
"C'mon let's go!" Dean anxiously stood next to him. "Hey Sam, you frozen?"  
"No. I just…"  
"Just?"  
"Nothing. Never mind." The girl already turned away from them and started talking to the receptionist.  
"No way, man." Dean realized the situation. "That chick?"  
"But she…"  
„Nope, you deserve better…" In that moment the girl finished the conversation and left with her room key. Dean, who only saw her from behind since this moment, whistled. "Yeah, you're right. She's damn hot!"

Water drops ran over Cathy's face like tears, mixed up with the real ones she cried. She just sat under the shower for hours, hugging her knees and sobbing silently. After her tears ran out she turned off the shower, dressed roughly and tried to make herself acceptable, but the girl who looked back to her from the mirror, was everything except that, so she just stared at her reflection grumpily. This wasn't a rare moment of her being still and deep in thoughts. She could stay like this for hours, but now it lasted perhaps five seconds, until somebody knocked on her door. To her surprise, that tall boy from the lounge was standing in the door-step.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Uhm … the receptionist said she forgot to give you this." Sam felt really embarrassed because the girl was wearing just a small black tube top and her jeans from earlier. She looked very tired and her eyes were red. He couldn't resist, he had to ask.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Your eyes... Did you cry?"  
_Damn, _Cathy thought, _it's written on my face so clearly? _"What kind of question is that?" She narrowed her eyes at Sam, who realized what a big mistake he did.  
"I'm sorry. This is none of my business."  
"You're right. It's none of your business… But, what did you want to give me?"  
"This." Sam handed the papers to the girl. "I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Winchester." He reached out his hand towards the girl, who hesitated for a moment, than shook it. Her fingers were ice cold.  
"Cathy Grace." _The Winchester boys! _Cathy was amused on the inside. She'd heard so many stories about this family from her father and brothers.  
"My brother and I…"  
_They don't know I'm a hunter. Or not even that I know they're hunters. Well, _Cathy grinned, _that's going to be interesting, so why not? A little game never hurt anybody_. "The Impala guy."  
"Who?"  
"He has an 67' Chevy Impala. I saw him earlier from my window."  
"Yeah, that's Dean. So we planned to…" Sam began, but Dean, who showed up next to him, cut into his sentence.  
"I'm starving man, can we just go now? Hey, sweetie!" He added when seeing Cathy. "You want to come with us and get something to eat?"  
"Sure." She smiled. " I'll just put on some clothes and…"  
"No, it's not necessary. You'll be fine like that."  
"Dean!" Sam hissed, elbowing his brother while Cathy burst out in laughing.  
"Well, I'm sorry disappointing you, but I'll get dressed."  
"That's not my day, then."  
Sam made a face and Cathy, still smiling, turned around to search for a clean shirt.  
"Wait!" Dean's voice froze the air.  
"What?" The girl didn't get what she had done.  
"That's a gun over there?" Dean pointed at Cathy's waist where she'd put her gun.  
"It's a Desert Eagle." Cathy pulled out the gun from her jeans. „Got a problem with that?"  
"Nah, I'm just curious. May I…?"  
"No!" The girl hid the weapon behind her back, but after a short awkward pause, she gave it to Dean. "Sorry. It was a birthday gift from my father and brothers."  
"Birthday gift?" Sam echoed.  
Cathy blushed.  
"My sweet sixteen."  
"You're lucky." The gun was beautiful, with silver engravings and inlays. Dean finished examining it and gave it back to its owner. "I wish I'd had a sweet sixteen like that."  
"I bet you had almost the same."

"You really gonna eat that? All of that?" Cathy stared at Dean's plate in disbelief.  
"This is food. " Dean bit into his cheeseburger. "What you are eating, it's…"  
"Healthy?" The girl looked down to her salad.  
"That's colored grass. I'm not a horse."  
"So, Cathy, what are you doing here?" Sam very quickly changed the topic.  
"I'm just passing through. I'm going to meet my brother."  
"Whemee yu weel met him?" Dean asked with full mouth.  
"What?" Cathy looked to Sam for a little help. "I can't catch a word of that."  
Sam sighed. _We might seem like complete idiots in her eyes_. "He asked where you will meet him."  
"I don't know exactly. He called me and said he needs me."  
"So you travelled here…from where?"  
"Boston, Massachusetts."  
"You lived there?"  
"University."  
"Hey, so you want to say" Dean finished his burger "you ditching school for your brother's sake?"  
Cathy grimaced. "Look who's talking. You and your brother do the same don't you? "  
"Nope. We're not learning at some stupid–"  
"So you're ditching from work? That's a big difference!"  
"Listen, sweetie", Dean leaned forward, "how do you know what our work is?"  
"Where were you learnt?" Sam interrupted.  
"At the Harvard medical school, but that's not the point…"  
"At the Harvard? So you have a father who gave you a Desert Eagle to your birthday and he sent you to the Harvard?"  
"He always said "Cathy answered with a shrug but her voice broke down a little „ the world is a dangerous place for living in it."  
"You can't even imagine." Dean sighed. „But your father must be very proud of his little school skipper girl…"  
"He WAS. And my brother WAS, too." Cathy nearly burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry." Dean's voice turned warmer. "My mistake."  
"That's why I have to find my brother. He's my only family left, now."  
Sam couldn't stand to watch her like that, so he took her hand and held it tightly.  
"Hey, everything will be alright."  
"Thanks." Cathy forced herself to a weak smile. "You know, I just… I can't believe that they're gone. I mean, I talked to them two weeks ago. And one night, my younger bro called me and said they're dead. "  
"What happened?"  
"We may say it was a workplace accident." Cathy took a deep breath. _Game is over._ "It was a demon."  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look, then Dean started slowly.  
"I'm sure this is horrible… and what caused their death was a really bad thing, but…"  
"No, you don't understand. It was a demon."  
"Demons are not real you know?"  
"Yes, they are."  
"No, they aren't."  
"Funny… One of the big hunter John Winchester's sons tells me, demons don't exist? That made my day."  
Dean, who already wanted to retort something, lost his voice. Sam ran out from breath, too. They stared at Cathy without a word for such a long time, she started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Guys… are you okay?"  
"You know who we are?" Dean yelled at her.  
"Sure. From the first moment on. And don't shout in my ear."  
"You… you're a hunter?"  
"No, I'm Blessed Virgin Mary our holy mother…"  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked in a calmer tone than his brother, which wasn't hard, since Dean had nearly exploded next to him.  
"Don't know. It was just a game…"  
"A very stupid game!" Dean was still furious.  
"Don't - shout - in - my – ear!"  
Or what?"  
"„I don't understand why you are so hysterical!" Cathy jumped up from her seat and started shouting, too. "I admit it, it was a stupid idea to play with you, but I wanted some… I don't know… a little fun maybe? One of my brothers and my father died one week ago and I wasn't there! I was sitting above some idiotic medical book while they were being murdered by some stupid son of a bitch and now, now I don't know where my younger bro is and what happened to him, whether he's injured or whether he's dead or still alive! So tell me – really – what's wrong with that?"  
"You lied to us."  
"No. I never said I'm not a hunter."  
"But you let us think so."  
"Can't we just close this topic?"  
"Okay. Then, who the hell are you?  
" Dean, enough!" Sam couldn't believe what his brother did. "Maybe with a little…"  
" No, he's right." Cathy sat back and watched her salad unhappily for a moment, before she pushed it away from herself. "I'm not hungry anymore. So, what do you want to know?"  
"Said before."  
"My name is Cathy Grace..."  
Dean snorted, but Sam gave him a look, so he stayed silent.  
"Please, go ahead."  
"My father and my brothers are Jasper, Brian and Connor Spear. They're hunters. Or they were. Connor is the younger one. "  
"Who called you."  
Cathy nodded.  
"Wait," Dean narrowed his eyes "you said your name is Grace, not Spear."  
"Yes. My father was Adam Grace, a hunter, too. Died when I was a baby. Jasper was his best friend."  
"Your mother?"  
"Died at my fifth birthday party, with all of my relatives there."  
"Wait…" Sam didn't want to believe what he'd just heard. "Your birthday party? You… you're talking about the Christmas massacre?"  
"About the what?" Dean didn't get the topic.  
"Yeah, that was my family."  
"WHAT are you talking about?"  
"The Christmas massacre. In Montana, three unknown man murdered fifteen people, two days before Christmas eve."  
"And that was her fifth birthday?"  
"Hey," Cathy poked Dean's arm "I'm here, and yes, it was."  
"But why did someone want your family's death?"  
"My father was a hunter."  
"We know that. And?"  
"My mother was the leader of an Irish witch coven."  
"A leader of WHAT?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.  
"You know what a witch is."  
"Yes, because we hunt 'em!" Dean started to get pissed off again. "Not marry them and make… another little freak! What the hell did your father think?"  
"He loved my mother!"  
"And your stepfather, too!"  
"Don't you dare say anything about him!" Cathy's voice was threatening now.  
"He raised a witch!"  
"He raised a hunter!"  
"Oh, so you are a hunter now? Know what? I think your family deserved to die! Everything deserved it, which is far from normal, from human!"  
"Well, then," Cathy stood up again, her voice was shaking "thank you, for your opinion. But you don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about my life, how I lived, what I've done, nothing. So, if I can ask something of you, don't stereotype me. Remember, you liked me, at least a little, before you knew my mother was a witch. What changed? I'm still the same person. And just think about. It doesn't make you human that you're born as one. Like you're not gonna turn into a tree, just because you're standing in the woods." With that, the girl turned around and left the diner.  
"That… that was just great, Dean." Sam's voice was full with sarcasm. "You were cool, you showed her, that you're the big, bad hunter. Doesn't care that she's broken, she's sad, she lost her family, no. How can you be such a–"  
"Such a what? Tell me, what am I?"  
"Such a monster."  
"I'm a monster?"  
"Yes, how you treated that poor girl." Sam stood up, too.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"After her. She deserves our apology."  
"I won't say sorry to a witch! If we'd met her in some other place, we'd killed her!"  
"What makes you so sure? She said she has magical powers or uses them?"  
"Don't be so naive! She IS a CHILD of a WITCH! Of course she has powers!" Dean stopped for a moment. "You like her because she is similar to you, right?"  
"Think what are you want, I don't care."  
"Sam!" But his brother left him alone already.

"Cathy! Cathy, wait!" Sam caught up with the girl.  
"What do you want Sam?" Cathy's voice was cold and trustless. „Throw me some other insults? Or salt 'n burn me?"  
"No, no!"  
„Then?" she crossed her arms in front of herself and measured Sam with a cynic look.  
„I'm really… and Dean too… so both of us are very sorry. We didn't mean…"  
"Oh, don't lie to me, Sam Winchester. He meant it. Every single word. So don't tell me, he didn't."  
_I felt it. I felt his anger, his disgust, everything. _  
"Okay, he meant it, but it's not personal."  
"So, he doesn't hate me. He hates everybody, who likes me a little. I'm feeling better now, thanks."  
"Cathy, understand him, please."  
"Why? Why do I have to understand him? Tell me one good reason and I swear, I will understand!"  
"He…" _I can't tell you that he was in hell and I can't stop his suffering. I can't tell that an angel brought him back, and now, he seems to be something unnatural in his own eyes…_  
"He had a very hard time before."  
"Wow", Cathy made an ironic grimace, "that sounds very serious. But know what? I'm having a hard time, too, but I think I mentioned that before. So come up with something better."  
"I can't."  
Cathy shook her head disappointedly.  
"Go back to your brother, Sam. I'm sure he misses you right now. Don't make him wait."

Cathy couldn't sleep at all. She was just lying in her bed and watching the darkness around her. Finally, when she tried not to hear Dean's voice in her head, _"Not marry them and make… another little freak!" "What the hell did your father think?" "He raised a witch!" "I think your family deserved to die! Everything deserved it, which is far from normal, from human!," _she got up and went downstairs. There were a few people in the lounge, they were sitting on the couch, drinking and chatting.  
"May I join the conversation?"  
"Sure." One of the men slid farther to make a seat for her. „Want a beer?"  
"Sure. I've had a very bad day."  
"Hey, are you at least twenty one?"  
"Yes." She lied without hesitating. "You want my ID?"  
"No, I just asked."  
Y"ou were with those two boys?" The receptionist asked. "I saw you."  
Cathy took a long sip from the bottle. "Yeah. We talked about work, family and philosophy."  
"Philosophy?"  
"You know. What is good or bad, who is evil and why… stuff like this."  
"Kids. Education just ruins them", the owner said with a huge smile.  
In that moment, two little girls showed up on the end of the stairs.  
"Rachel, Meggie, what are you doing here? I said go to sleep!"  
"But mom, we found her!"  
"Found who?"  
"The woman from today."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Her." The older girl held an old newspaper in her hand. "We found this in our room, and look, it's her."  
"Sure it's her, darling. Now go back to sleep."  
"But mom, you don't even look at it!"  
"Okay, give it to me."  
Cathy peeked into the newspaper above her shoulder. On the first page there was a photo of a family, two girls and the parents. Above her the big black front line: **No one survived the tragical accident. **  
"See? That's her!"  
"I don't remember, sweetie, but this can't be. The newspaper is very old and this woman is around forty. She is dead now."  
"But we saw her!"  
"She was another woman who just looked like her."  
"Mom…"

"Enough, girls! Go to bed! Now!"

The girls unwillingly went up the stairs again. Cathy bit her lip and when the woman put down the newspaper she just had to ask.

"Can I keep it?"

"You believe them?"

"I'm just interested in the article."

The woman looked at the owner.

"Yours."  
"Thanks. I'm tired now. I guess, I should go to sleep."  
"Good night."  
"You, too."  
Cathy hurried up to the first floor. As she thought, the two girls were there, playing on the corridor.  
"Your mother said "Go to bed" , didn't she?"  
" You gonna tell her?"  
"No way."  
"Really?"  
"I promise. I just wanted to say, I believe you. Look, I can't say anything more, but it's important to tell me what you saw. Exactly. "  
"We saw this woman today. We were at Wichita Falls. "  
"And? Everybody else saw her, too?"  
"Yes, she was with her husband and two boys. We played with them. Their names were Eric and Seth. But the woman was strange."  
"Strange?"  
"She smelled bad", the younger one said.  
"And she had funny fingers. They were long and slight and looked like spiders legs. Her nails were sharp and looked like thorns. Her teeth were a little sharp, too and she had a tattoo. "  
"A tattoo?"  
"A big red hour-glass on her back."  
"Not the beauty queen type. Why would somebody want a woman like that?" Cathy asked this for herself but the older girl answered.  
"First, she looked normally. That's how we recognized her on the picture. I think… ", the girl lowered her voice, „only children can see her true form."  
"How old are you?"  
„Ten. And my sister is eight."  
"You're very smart, big girls. Please don't tell to your mother you told this to me."  
"You can trust us."  
"One more thing. I need their name."  
"They boys' surname was Morgan."  
„And what was the woman's first name?"  
"Fay."  
"You sure?"  
Y"eah, pretty much."  
"Thanks. Night, girls!"  
Cathy closed the door to her room behind herself.  
That sounds like a job. She began to examine the woman's photo. She was pale, with long black hair and black eyes, looking very beautiful and also dangerous. _A real femme fatale._ Cathy thought. _Let's see what I can find about her._

It was nearly dawn, when Cathy finished her research about the woman. The first data was from 1910. She had a family, husband and two kids. They died in an accident; their boat sank in the middle of a pound. After that, in 1935, a house fire, than an animal attack on a trip in 1958, a serious car accident in 1974, and so on… Two things were common with them: the woman and the dead bodies. They were never found or their damages were so bad, that no one could recognize them. _So I need to find what that thing I and then I have to kill it. Just as usual. _  
Everyone was sleeping in the motel. Cathy first thought she should steal the owner's car keys, but as she went past the Winchester's room, suffer hit her so hard, that she could barely breathe. It was so deep… Cathy felt herself in hell. Pain ran through her veins and burned her whole body. She couldn't bear that much pain… She slowly reached for the door and knocked on it. Nobody answered. A minute left. Two. Three. She tried again. And again. At the fourth time, Sam opened the door.  
"Cathy?" His voice was sleepy. "It's three o' clock in the morning… What do you want?"  
"Wake… your… brother… up!" she managed to choke out.  
"Why?"  
"Just… do it!"  
Her voice scared Sam.  
"You're okay?"  
"Now!"  
When Sam hurried to his brother's bed, Cathy noticed that Dean's jacket was on the hook, next to her. She slowly put her hand into its pocket and pulled out the Impala's keys.  
"Hey man, wake up." Sam shook his brother's shoulder. Dean opened his eyes immediately.  
"What? Sam? What happened?"  
"Cathy said I should wake you."  
"You don't have to thank me." The girl stood behind Sam.  
"Thank you for what? Waking us in the middle of the night?"  
"You had a nightmare."  
"No! Why do you think so?"  
Cathy raised one of her eyebrows. "My freak senses told me."  
"You sense other's feelings?"  
"If they're strong. Very strong. You were suffering. You were in hell."  
"And you wanted to save me? How noble…"  
"Just didn't want to feel YOUR suffer, that's all. Mine is pretty much enough."


End file.
